


Marks of a Team

by stellecraft



Series: Polydins [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 15:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10539612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellecraft/pseuds/stellecraft
Summary: Allura notices that all of her paladins have the same mark covering their back. She remembers that her father once told her that human soulmates all carried the same marks.





	

       Pidge settled in front of Green. Her fingers popped one of the plates off and began to tangle in the wires. Lance and Hunk were off having sex, they were soulmates, and Keith and Shiro, also soulmates, were reacquainting themselves. Pidge was the odd one out of the five of them. She had a mark, a simple twisting vine that ran from her left shoulder to right hip, but had yet to encounter her other half. They all assumed that the picture of her and her brother, or her and her girlfriend as everyone thought, was her and her soulmate. She had put up with it. It was better for her at the garrison for everyone to think that she had a soulmate. Those without a soulmate tended to be swamped by people who were interested in finding their soulmate.

       “I would have thought that you would be with them.” Pidge turned to find Allura watching her.

       “What do you mean?”

       “My father told me that the mark on a human’s skin corresponds to a soulmate. I thought you would be with yours instead of here. You did have a pretty close miss today.”

       “I don’t know who my soulmate is.”

       “The five of you all have the same mark. The trailing vine from left shoulder to right hip.”

       “Soulmates are monogamous pairs. They aren’t groups.” Allura frowned slightly.

       “I always heard they could be more than one person. There are plenty of examples in your history.”

       “Well, nowadays they are monogamous pairs.” Pidge turned back to her lion. She finished up her repairs and replaced the plate. When she turned back around, Allura was watching her.

       “Aren’t you at all curious?”

       “No.”

 

* * *

 

 

       Pidge watched as Shiro and Keith sparred in the training room. She was settled on the observation deck above with her laptop. Rover was above them, scanning their movements and inputting the data into Pidge’s computer. She would work on analyzing it later. It wasn’t until Keith turned in the process of throwing Shiro over his hip that Pidge caught a glimpse of it. There was the identical twist of a trailing vine that she had on her shoulder. She sucked in a breath and looked at the photo that Rover had managed to capture. She enlarged the picture and traced the mark then packed up her laptop and left. She made her way to her bedroom where she flopped on the bed.

       “Rover?” The little drone beeped and she smiled. “I need you to gather shirtless pictures of the other paladins. I want to see their backs.” Rover made a happy beeping noise and flew off. Pidge began sorting through the data she had collected.

 

* * *

 

 

       Pidge looked over the photos that Rover had collected for her. There were plenty of the others’ backs. Rover had also managed to get pictures of all the paladins completely naked. Pidge was drooling over the size of Hunk and Shiro. It was no wonder that both Lance and Keith sometimes walked with a limp. Hunk was wide while Shiro was long. Lance and Keith were nothing to scoff at either. The things the four of them could do to her. She bet that Shiro’s hand vibrated.

       Pidge hands slipped between her legs. She was wearing one of Shiro’s t-shirts that she had stolen and nothing else. She was slick and her fingers slid right inside of her. Her thumb rubbed over her clit. She felt her soulmark heating up and tingling and smirked. She had felt this before and knew that the boys could feel it as well. She closed her eyes and let the sensations drift over her. Her fingers rubbed at her g-spot and she came with a moan that came out despite biting her lips. She worked herself through a few more orgasms and let herself lie limp on her bed.

       The pictures played over the ceiling of her room for a moment before they went down. She smiled and rolled herself up in a blanket.

       On the bridge, Shiro tried not to squirm. He had an erection that was thankfully hidden by his console but his soulmark was warm and tingling. He shot a glare at Keith who looked as uncomfortable as he did. Lance and Hunk were fidgeting as well. The mark stayed warm and the tingling got worse as time went on. He finally gave in and stroked his dick through his pants. It relieved a bit of the tension and he settled back into his chair.

 

* * *

 

 

       Pidge pulled on the dark green longline bralette and matching boy shorts. She ran her fingers over the soft, lacy fabric and smiled. She had found it at the space mall and had bought it while Lance was looking for money. It felt great against her skin and looked good on her. She pulled on her normal outfit and wondered into the hall. Lance had insisted on having team movie nights in Shiro’s room.

       As she settled into her spot on Shiro’s bed she pulled one of the blankets over her. She toed off her shoes and curled up. The movie started and Keith settled in front of her. He was wearing one of his tank tops and the mark on his shoulder stood out. Pidge reached out a hand and traced it, by now she was familiar twists and turns. Keith jumped and turned to glare at her.

       “It’s not yours to touch.”

       “I have the same one, Keith.” Keith glared at her and she pulled her hand away. She reached for the hem of her shirt and pulled it up and off. She saw Hunk and Lance focus on her breasts and grinned internally. She turned so that her back was facing them and waited. Pidge felt a hand, cooler than normal, trace across the mark on her back.

       “That was you. The warmth, the tingling. That was you.”

       “I’m a sexually mature adult. I have needs.” She heard Shiro chuckle then felt another set of hands on her back. She twisted her head and saw Lance tracing the mark.

       “It’s the same as mine as well.”

       “I know.” Pidge turned to face them. “Rover got pictures. I wouldn’t have approached you at all otherwise.”

       “You had Rover spying on us shirtless?” Pidge looked at Hunk and smiled.

       “Yep. You’re gorgeous and well hung.” Hunk blushed and Lance’s smile got bigger. She leaned over Keith and pressed a kiss to his lips. His hands came up and tangled in her hair. When she pulled away he was smiling.

       “So tell me Pidge, does that bralette have matching underwear?” Pidge saw Hunk smack Lance up the back of his head. Lance rubbed it with a frown. “What? I’ve always been honest about finding Pidge attractive.”

       “That is not how you get a girl.”

       “The answer is yes.” All the men looked at her and she stood up, dropping the blanket. She let her shorts slid down her body and smiled as all of them looked her over. She could see that they all had hard-ons and her mouth watered. It was Shiro who stepped forward and pulled her into a kiss. She felt Hunk’s hand come around her waist. Lance’s hands were working to undo the clasp on her bra and Keith’s hands were pushing her underwear down. Shiro’s hands gripped her hips and pulled her up. Pidge wrapped her legs around his hips and let him press her against the wall. He ground his hips into her and she pulled away from the kiss to moan.

       “Who do you want? From the feel of it, you get off enough to have fantasies.”

       “I want Keith and Lance.”

       “At the same time?”

       “I think you deserve Hunk don’t you?” Pidge looked over appreciatively at a now naked hunk who was stroking his cock, his eyes fixed on Shiro’s ass. Shiro’s eyes followed her’s and he smirked.

       “Oh yes please.” Pidge grinned and pushed him towards Hunk then moved back to the bed. She settled on it and Lance moved on top of her. She let Lance lead the kiss and felt Keith slid a finger into her. She pressed into the finger and felt Keith add another. She pulled away from Lance to moan.

       “You certain you can take both of us?”

       “I’ve been practicing.” She pulled away and settled on top of Keith. After she rolled on a condom and sunk down onto him slowly. Keith’s hands gripped her hips and he held her in place. Lance’s fingers gently probed her entrance, circling around Keith’s dick. He slid one in and gently stretched her. Lance continued adding fingers as he stretched her wide.

       “You sure?”

       “Lance just do it damn it.” Lance inched his way in and all three of them moaned. Lance and Keith started to thrust into her in turns. Pidge’s eyes slipped closed and she rolled her hips back. They continued to thrust into her. She felt herself tightening around the two dicks and moaned loudly as she came. The two let out a garbled moan of her name and came as well.

       Lance gently pulled out of her and eased her off Keith. Keith pulled her back against his chest and traced over the soulmate mark. Lance nuzzled into Keith’s shoulder and pressed a kiss to Lance’s neck. Pidge turned her head to watch as Hunk fucked up into Shiro. Shiro was pressing down with each thrust up and was moaning like he was being paid for it. Pidge grinned as Keith palmed her ass. Shiro really needed to unwind and he took cock like a pro. Hunk looked like he was in heaven as he pounded up into Shiro. Shiro’s body tightened as he came, covering himself, and tightening around Hunk. Hunk slammed up into Shiro once more and came as well. The two separated and curled up on the bed as well. Shiro lifted Pidge from Keith’s chest and settled her on top of him.

       “Thank you Pidge.” Pidge grinned and settled herself more comfortably on Shiro.

       “No problem. I expect to have you when you recover.”

       “Whatever you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't bite and really like hearing from people so come by and say hi.  
> http://stellecraft.tumblr.com/  
> or  
> https://stellecraftwrites.tumblr.com/


End file.
